Well, That's A Horse of a Different Color!
by the electric phantom
Summary: AU to Abra-Ca-Dabra-Ca-Green. 15th story! What if Jessica was a special lizard?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Well, hit me with a feather and knock me over! My fifteenth story is going to be this! It's AU from Abra-Ca-Dabra-Ca-Green. I came up with this during class when I realized that a chameleon is a lizard. Then, it got crazy. I hope you enjoy this, and I'll consider reviews as birthday presents!**

"That's it! Little as a bean, striped and green!"

"Yep, that's it! Uh-oh!" Jessica turned into a lizard, but not a normal lizard; a chameleon.

"Oh, no! My sister just turned into a lizard! My mom is gonna kill me!"

"That's not just any lizard; she's a chameleon!" Lisa said in awe.

"Aren't they the ones that change colors?" Keith asked.

"Yep!"

"Okay, that's not the point," Hector said.

"Danny must have the book!" Keith realized.

"Marlin, do you know how to reverse this?"

"I can try, but I don't know the spells very well without the book. Magical matter, dance and swirl. Turn this lizard back into a-lovely young lady." It worked! Kinda. Jessica was half-chameleon, half-her. She turned a shade of red only for drawing the devil in cartoons.

"It's gonna be one of those days, isn't it?"

"I think so," Keith said, trying to avoid the death glare that was being sent at anyone who looked at her for more than five seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Chapter 2! **

They were running to the stairs, trying to meet Danny. Out of nowhere, Jessica turned brown with bright blue polka dots.

"Woah," Lisa said. Jessica looked down at herself and groaned. Keith, though better at hiding it than Lisa, was completely in awe. This was not something you saw every day. Especially on a person.


	3. Chapter 3

"Danny! Danny!" Manny yelled, running to his best friend.

"What's up, Manny?"

"I saw (pant) Jessica (pant) changing colors!(pant) She went from(pant) green to (pant) brown in(pant) two seconds flat! (pant, pant)"

Danny gave himself a smack in the face, Danny Rebus style.

"It didn't work! Hector was supposed to turn into a lizard, not Jessica!"

"Cool. Well, what's the chance of changing her back?"

"About 1 out of 2. Why?"

"We can make this a punishment for both of them," they laughed evily.


	4. Chapter 4

"I still don't get why he wanted to meet us at the steps," Lisa said.

"To show who's the top dog," the two male Pranksters said.

"Alright, dog boys, lizard girl's tired of playing games!" Jessica snapped.

"That was an unfortunate mistake," Danny said, "It wasn't you, Jessica, whom I meant to turn into a lizard; it was Hector."

"Why?" Hector asked.

"Don't you remember? Two weeks ago at the deli, you spilled milk on my shoes."

"And I apologized."

"STILL! I had to clean them up with a damp paper towel, and they took an hour to dry! And when they did dry an hour later, they were crusty!"

If the situation wasn't so grave, Keith would probably have rolled his eyes. This took the phrase "there's no use crying over spilled milk" to the extreme. He chanced a glance at his friend to see that she was orange.

"CHARGE!" Manny yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Okay, guys, here's chapter five. I was wondering last night as I feigned sleep. Would you guys like a ghost story? You know, characters being haunted by ancestors. I think it could be interesting, and I already have a few bits and pieces of some of the ghosts and how they affect their descendants. **

I don't know why Manny thinks that this'll work, but he knows a lot about playing with Jessica's sanity, so I'll trust him. So, we chased them. And chased them. After a while, they split up. Hector and Lisa went one way, Jessica and Keith went the other. I followed the latter; Danny Rebus-style.

**Jessica's POV**

We managed to lose Danny, but he'll catch up with us sooner or later. Oh, a fly! Jessica, focus! There are some bushes. Maybe I can camouflage us.

"Keith, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then get by those bushes."

"What?"

"Just trust me!" he obeyed, crouching down at the edge. I stood in front of him and turned green.

** Keith's POV**

I have to come up with some sort of nickname. It's too perfect.

"Can I please call you Elphaba?"

"No," she said defiantly.

"What about Hermione?"

"Not happening, Keith."

"I have to come up with something!"

"Resistance is futile."

"What about Borg Queen?"

I couldn't help but notice that she was sweating. This is weird, since girls sweat 40% less than guys on average.

"Jess, are you okay?"

"Keith, I've turned half-chameleon and I'm hiding from Danny Rebus. How do you think I'm feeling?"

"I mean you're sweating like crazy." I'm not even sure lizards _can _sweat.

"Well, I'm really hot right now!" Of course. Lizards are cold blooded. That explains it.

"Shut up!" she whispers.

"No way!"

"I mean, he's coming!"

"Oh."

**Jessica's POV**

Danny comes running up. I close my eyes and pray as fast as I can. _Remember, O most gracious Virgin Mary, that never was it known, that anyone who fled to your protection, implored your help, or sought your intercession was left unaided. Inspired by this confidence, I_

"Jess, he's gone."

I mouth my thanks to the Lord and help him up. His phone played 100% Human; Hector's ringtone.

"Marlin's found the book, we're regrouping t Calvero's apartment, and…"

"What?" I'm seriously worried. By the sound of it, Hector's okay, so Lisa must be in trouble!"

"Manny turned himself into a turtle." I don't know why that's funny, but it is.

"W-we should give him the p-power just so we can leave him in front of his ap-partment!" I say, shaking with laughter.

"That reminds me, can you-?" he asked, trailing off. Good question. I try and fail. I try again, and I fail.

"Oh, no! I-I've lost it! I've lost the power!"

**A.N.: So, yeah, I wanted a cliffhanger to make up for my lack of any in **_**How to Save a Life.**_** So, tell me. Should I do a ghost story? If so, any ideas? Any song suggestions for the musical? And what about theories for my non-cliffe story? All things I want to learn next time on your reviews!**


End file.
